


in autumn

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: In autumn, the music practice rooms are empty. Save for one, where Seira listens to Suzu play.(Ravel. Pavane--let me hear it.)





	

Seira taps her manicured nails against Suzu's desk, carefully measuring the distance between her fingertips and the school mandated oak. One, two, three. She's careful out of attention to her appearance. Who cares about the desk. She just got her nails done, a treat yourself gift after another long week at the hospital.

Suzu doesn't seem to notice, or care that Seira's sitting in her seat. She's still strumming away on her guitar, something they picked up at a second hand shop so many years ago. It's Suzu's treasure. She's always on school roofs playing one woman shows, with a wicked grin and terribly loud voice. So. It's fine. Seira threads her fingers and lays her blonde head down on top of the desk. Light hair pools around her and her thick braid loosens. It's only when she closes her eyes that Suzu pulls down her headphones, hangs them around her neck, and turns her gaze to Seira.

"Hey, Seira. Y'okay?"  
"Just fine. I would rather you keep playing. It's nice."

  
Suzu hums a little bit. 

"Got anything in particular you wanna listen to? The fallen angel Clochette would be honored to play for her lady goddess." 

Seira pretends that she doesn't see Suzu's smirk. Of course, Suzu. Anything you say. 

"Ravel. _Pavane pour une infante défunte_."  
"I only have six strings."

Seira smiles while Suzu butchers her favorite song. She closes her eyes, one red and one gold, hidden behind an infirmary brand eyepatch. Even in the Kimisaki regulated uniform, with the short skirt and green sailor collar, Suzu is ethereal. She is unholy. And she is Seira's. Her black fingernails scratch against steel. The fact Suzu knows the song means more to Seira than she would like. She used to play it on her mother's baby grand, before the wracking coughs and bloody noses. A long time ago, but Suzu still remembers every note.

Seira lifts her head up and rests her chin on her clasped hands.

Pavane for a dead princess. The sunset swallows the empty practice room.

She's requested the piece for her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> repooooost from twitter lmfao  
> engirls ruins my life on a regular basis  
> \- angie @oceanblogging


End file.
